Some Things Can Be Fixed
by 23a
Summary: Sure, no family is perfect. But this family seems to be damaged beyond repair. However, if there is one thing this family has, it's optimism - the faith that they can restore a family once united, torn apart by greed and hate and separated by realms and centuries.
1. An Impossible Mission

**A/N: For the purpose of this story being a family story and not really a plot story, certain characters are alive that are not alive on the show. Well actually just Bae. Others later if they are needed. Please review with any suggestions for chapters. **

Henry sat in his room playing video games. "Hey kid", Emma called up. "Your grandparents called. Family dinner."

Henry frowned. "Which grandparents? And how much of the family?"

"My parents. And, just you, me, them, and your uncle."

"I'll be down in a sec." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and ran downstairs, throwing on his coat.

"Okay, let's go."

They went out the door and headed to Granny's.

* * *

"Okay", Henry said after they had ordered their food. "I've decided to try doing the impossible."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna draw out our family tree."

Emma whistled. "Good luck kid."

He pulled out the pencil. "Ok. So. Me here. Then Mom... and Dad... Grandma and Grandpa... Mr. Gold and Milah... Belle here... Hook there... Belle's parents... Pan... Question marks there... Grandma's parents... Regina... Cora... Zelena's dad... Zelena... This other line from Regina to me... those lines to Mr. Gold... Cora's parents... Regina's dad... Should Daniel be on there?... Robin... Roland... Marian... Grandpa's parents... Should Ruby be there?... A line there... Done!"

Emma looked over at what he had drawn. "Kid, that's pretty good. But I am pretty sure it's not done."

"We have a huge family."

"Yeah."

"They're all family, and we hate half of them."

"Yeah..."

"We have to fix that."

"Kid, not everything can be fixed."

Henry considered that. "Maybe you're right, maybe not. But some things can be fixed. And this is one of them. I'm going to fix our family."

"Good luck."


	2. Lock Everybody In One Room Cause You Can

**A/N: Also, Robin Hood never left. And actually, all the members of the family that have been shown on the show in non-flashback are alive. Just cause I can. :P **

"So", Henry said. "The first step is obvious."

"Is it?", Emma asked.

"Yeah! We force everyone into one big room and lock the door."

"Um... bad idea, kid."

"No, it'll totally work!"

"How the hell do you expect to do that, anyway?"

"Well most people in the family like me, so I'll just text them to meet me."

"Where?"

"Granny's."

"It's a working establishment."

Henry shrugged. "So I'll do it after closing."

"Right..."

"Alright", Henry said. "Let's go."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin heard his phone buzz. He looked down. It was Henry.

Henry: _Grandpa, can you meet me at Granny's at 9:30? I need your help with something. Belle too. _

"Oh, we should go", Belle said, behind him.

"Sweetheart, you can't read my texts."

"Welcome to marriage, Rumple."

* * *

Regina looked down at her phone. It was a text from Henry.

Henry: _Mom, can you meet me at Granny's at 9:30? Please? Luv, Henry. _

Regina smiled and texted back. _Sure, honey. _

* * *

Henry: _This Robin Hood? Don't ask how I got this bird to deliver you this note (you really should get a phone btw), but can you come to Granny's at 9:30? With Roland? My mom'll be there._

* * *

Henry: _Is this Zelena? Don't ask how I got this number. Just go to Granny's at 9:30 please. Otherwise I'll have Grandpa kill you. JK... maybe. _

* * *

[And so on] After Henry had finished texting everyone, he waited impatiently for Granny's to close, then went over and sat in a booth. All of his threats, bribes, and pleas worked, and everyone showed up. Then he locked the door.

"Henry what are you doing?", Regina asked.

"I second that question", Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Locking you in here, duh", Henry replied, shaking his head.


	3. Step 1: Get People Talking

"So", Henry said, "In case you are wondering why I asked and/or threatened or bribed you into coming, it's because your lives are all screwed up."

"What are you, a shrink?", Rumpelstiltskin asked. "Everyone's lives are going fine."

"Right, sure they are", Henry said sarcastically.

"Bud, I don't see why we're here", Neal said.

"Dad, let me talk. Anyway, everyone in here is, in some way, family. And we should all get along."

"Henry, family doesn't have to get along", Regina said.

"Yeah", Cora agreed. "My daughter despises me."

"Both of us do", Zelena said.

"Wait what? You're not my daughter."

"Remember the baby you left all alone in the woods? That was me."

"What?"

"Ok", Henry interjected. "For this to work, people need to talk to each other. Your topic of conversation is... magic."

"Magic? Why?", Belle asked.

"Because it's the reason this family is so screwed up. Everyone who does not have a single serious issue with anybody else in this room, raise your hand."

Nobody raised their hands.

"Now raise it if none of those issues have anything to do with magic."

Nobody raised their hands.

"See? So, topic of conversation is magic."


	4. Step 2: Watch it Blow Up in Your Face

"I had no choice but to leave you!" Cora yelled. "You would have ruined my chance at being queen!"

"And how'd that work out for you?!"

"Regina became queen eventually!"

"And was miserable during that time!" Regina added.

"What do you mean, Milah deserved to die!" Hook screamed.

"She abandoned Bae!" Rumple yelled.

"Papa, I can speak for myself! And she didn't deserve to die! But, Hook, I forgave him, you can too."

"Why, I'm not his child. I have a different father who's really no better."

"You sent my child to another world!" Maleficent screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Snow yelled. "It was a long time ago, and pregnancy hormones were probably affecting my thinking!"

"Shut up, King George!" David yelled. "You nearly caused my wife and daughter to be stuck in another world forever!"

"You were a terrible replacement for your twin!"

"I couldn't help that!"

"So, kid, how's it going?" Emma asked him.

"Um, well, people are talking," said Henry.

"That they are," Emma agreed. "Loudly, but they are."

"You don't think Granny's gonna get the crossbow, do you?"

"Eh... hard to say. Do you have a next step?"

"Yeah, for after this settles down."

"Good luck with that."


	5. Step 3: Apologies

Henry waited for a brief pause in the noise, then yelled, "Quiet!"

Everyone looked up at him, startled.

"Okay," he said. "Now, you have to apologize to anyone in this room you might have done wrong to, and everyone has to accept those apologies."

There were murmurs of annoyance from everyone.

"Kid, you're reaching too far," said Emma.

"No, I'm not," said Henry. "I believe that this is possible."

"Maleficent, I'm sorry I sent your child away."

"I accept your apology," she said, clearly lying.

"Bae, I'm sorry I abandoned you," said Rumple. "Hook, I'm sorry I cut off your hand."

"Bae," said Hook, "I'm sorry I sold you to Peter Pan."

"You what?!"

"David, I'm sorry I kidnapped you and tried to make you like your twin."

"See, it's going well!" said Henry.

"Kid, pretty sure they're faking," said Emma.

"Nah. Now why aren't you there?"

"I don't wanna be. It's a madhouse."

"Mom," he said, "Go."

Half and hour later, everyone had apologized.

"Can we go now?" Rumple asked.

"Yeah," said Henry. "You can go. For now."

When they all left, Emma looked at him. "For now? Kid, give it up!"

"No," said Henry. "Never."


	6. Step 4: What The Heck!

"Okay," said Henry. "Now, I'm going to mysteriously disappear."

"Henry, that's insane!"

"Mom, everyone will try to find me, and they'll have to get along."

"Yeah, because that worked out _so well _in Neverland. Besides, a lot of these people don't care about saving your life."

"Hmm. Good point. What's something everyone in this town cares about?"

"Their own lives?"

"Oh, good idea, Mom!"

"Henry! Don't you even think about it!"

"I've got it all worked out, Mom!"

* * *

"Okay," said Henry. "I figured out how to broadcast a message to everyone in town."

"Henry, what the heck are you broadcasting?!"

"Relax, Mom, I've got it all worked out!"

"Henry, I am _not _going to relax! You are really scaring me here, you know that?!"

"Calm down. Anyway, broadcast starts in eighteen seconds, so hush."

Emma sighed and shut her mouth. Henry disguised his voice.

"ATTENTION, PEOPLE OF STORYBROOKE. I HAVE A BOMB, AND IN EXACTLY 72 HOURS, I WILL DETONATE SAID BOMB. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT."

Emma grabbed Henry's arm and dragged him home. "What were you thinking?!"

"Um... well..."

"Henry! You just incited mass panic!"

"Yeah, that's the idea!"

"That is not going to bring people together, it is going to tear them apart!"

"Relax, Mom, I have it covered. Just don't rat me out."

"You don't really have a bomb, right?"

"No, of course not!"

"Okay, I won't rat you out."

"Thank-"

"For one night. If everyone starts getting along, I'll leave it to you. If what I'm expecting happens, I am telling _everyone_ tomorrow morning."

"Fine."


	7. Step 5: Chaos Ensues

"Henry, I told you this was nuts!"

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad! Rumpelstiltskin is teaming up with Captain Hook and Dad to stop the bomb."

"That doesn't mean they'll speak to each other once this is over! Henry, it was a stupid idea. I'm telling people it was fake."

"You promised me a night."

"Oh, Henry. You can't seriously think this is a good idea."

"Maybe not, but I want to see where it goes."

"You are so grounded after this."

* * *

"Regina."

"Emma, what the hell is our son thinking?"

"You knew it was him?"

"Duh. What is he thinking?"

"Nothing good. Nothing good at all."

"Please tell me he doesn't really have a bomb."

"No, but I promised to give him a night of... whatever this is."

"Utter madness?"

"Right, that."

"This was a really bad idea."

"What do you expect, he's a teenager. How's it going with your mom and sister?"

"Zelena and I actually did come to something of a temporary truce, we still don't like our mother."

"Ok. Well, I'll tell Henry his plan is failing and maybe he'll stop."

"Good. Because I think your father is about to rip King George's head off."

* * *

"Mom."

"Hi Emma."

"How's it going?"

"Wonderful, Emma, some mysterious stranger is going to blow up the town, it's great."

"Right..."

"I guess people are getting along better, so there's that. Nothing like the threat of dying to push you to make amends."

"Seriously? People are getting along?"

"Better than before. Granny stopped with the crossbow."

"That's great!"

"Yeah. We're all gonna die, but it's great."

* * *

"People are really getting along!" Henry exclaimed with excitement.

"They won't once we tell them this is fake."

"I think they will. We just need a good excuse so they never know what I did."

"Henry, you have to take responsibility for your actions."

"You mean saving our family?"

"A few people being on speaking terms does not constitute you saving our family. And I want no part of this. Go make your announcement."

* * *

"I told you!"

"People are still talking."

"Yeah. But now they're all mad at each other."

"It'll pass. That's how it works with family."

"How are you so optimistic?"

Henry frowned. "I don't know."

**A/N: The end.**


End file.
